morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 4
Synopsis In the study hall, Casey Blevins presents her rescue plan to Ike. Ike dismisses it as depending too much on other people, insisting they will never go along with it. Casey reveals she has already recruited Zoe and Hunter, and Hunter says he can recruit Jun. Ike eventually agrees to help. Hunter approaches Jun in the gym, who rejects the plan. Jun tells Hunter that he doesn’t understand the dangers of the academy, and says he has his own problems to deal with. Hunter starts to leave, but reminds Jun that Jade still needs help. Watching the study hall via the security cameras, Reginald Gribbs is impressed that Casey has found the one blind spot to hide behind. Georgina Daramount explains that Casey has also managed to disguise the audio by making her own white noise. Gribbs observes that Casey might be too much for them to break, but Daramount remains confident. They mention the importance to find something (or someone), but that “there’s little point in finding it if we can’t bend it to the headmaster’s will”. Daramount says she has her own plan. Jade is questioned by Nine, “What did you see when your eyes were opened?” Jade is seemingly delirious, and answers, “Little silver streaks in the sky…prettiest smiles…getting closer now…” Nine and Susan Dagney exit the room. Nine is convinced that Jade isn’t of any use to them. Dagney seems unsure, pointing out that the bald girl, Megan, seemed protective of her. Nine replies that Megan is crazy, and that she was the one who made her that way. Nine expects they will be “putting Jade down first thing in the morning”. Hunter meets Ike, Zoe, and Casey in the basement. Under Casey’s instructions, they start to make tear gas using wine and Tabasco sauce, something she learned from her father. As they finish, Daramount and the security team arrive, wearing gas masks. Ike reveals that he was the one who told Daramount, the faculty made him the better offer. Characters Featured Characters *The Glories **Casey Blevins **Ike **Hunter **Zoe **Jade Ellsworth **Hisao Fukayama *Georgina Daramount *Reginald Gribbs *Nine *Miss Dagney Supporting Characters *Pamela Continuity *Hunter's father is a doctor and remains away from home a lot of time. *Hunter may have realized that Casey's parents are dead (which we learned in #1). Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos *"The Hour of release draws near" actually a line from a book called The Libertine. However, the MGA study hall doubts that this is where Spencer got the reference from. Goofs *You can't "distill wine down to ethanol" like they're trying to do: Ethanol has a higher evaporation point than water, so they're actually losing all the ethanol. One would think that Zoe, the straight-A chem major would know that. *There is a typo: "The hour of release draws near" should read "the hour of our release draws near" though this can be interpreted as Ike's mistake.Morning Glory Days #4 Cultural References See also: Cultural References *When discussing what they would do if they were home, Hunter says he'd be watching Blade Runner at The Bloor. *Hunter admits that when he believed he was going to drown in detention, he thought, "at least I got to see how Lost ends". Questions Answered Questions *Who does Casey remind Gribbs of? (Answer) Unanswered Questions *Nine seems certain that Jade isn't one of those that they are seeking. Is she correct? She mentions getting only "fairy tales and vomit right after that run-in" as evidence that Jade does not qualify. Is the run-in the stress situation that triggered her suicide attempt in #3? What would the proper reaction be? Variant covers MG04_2nd.png References External links * Morning Glories #4, Image Comics * Morning Glories Study Hall #4 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #4 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Morning Glories 04 Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Pamela/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Nine/Appearances Category:Gossip Girls/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances